


Sugar and Cinnamon Spice

by mamagwendo



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-23
Updated: 2013-06-23
Packaged: 2017-12-15 22:57:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/854954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mamagwendo/pseuds/mamagwendo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They meet in a coffee shop. Stiles really does try to not fall in love at first sight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sugar and Cinnamon Spice

**Author's Note:**

> This was only supposed to be a small fic to give myself a break from a larger one that i'm working on but for some reason I couldn't stop and now it's big thing in my head with a developing plot and chapters. It's only meant to be light and fluffy but who knows, at this point it could go anywhere.  
> This is my first work in this fandom and also my first piece in a year so any constructive criticism would be greatly appreciated.  
> It's unbeta'd and i'm from England so please excuse any slip-ups in that respect  
> Also it's a complete AU so some OOC'ness will be apparent, especially in Derek.  
> Hope you enjoy!  
> 

[ **_  tumblr  _ ** ](http://mamagwendo.tumblr.com/)

[Layout of the shop](http://www.readydesigns.in/coffee-shop-interior-design/%20%20)

 

Stiles looked up from his laptop at the sound of the coffee shop door opening only to look straight down again as another _herd_ of 14 year olds stormed in. 

 For the past year he had made a habit of coming to ‘ _Sugar and Cinnamon Spice_ ’ every thursday on his day off from work. He’d needed a quiet place to really knuckle down on his thesis, and as his flat was out of the question -it’s hard to write about the [ultrasonic velocity in cheese](http://www.studentbeans.com/student101/a/Universities/19-incredibly-bizarre-dissertation-topics3904.html) when you can _hear_ your best friend and his girlfriend in their bedroom-,  Stiles had been extremely grateful to stumble upon the newly opened café. 

Even after his essay had been completed Stiles had continued to visit, going so far as to actually be able to walk in and order ‘ _the usual thank you’_. However lately Stiles found that he wasn’t enjoying his thursdays as much as he once had, and that wasn’t because of any fault on the shop’s side. 

No, it was the damn teenagers’ fault.

 Summer vacation had started two weeks ago now and since then Stiles had found himself sat in a room full of kids who had nowhere else to meet up and pass the time. On lucky days he could usually manage to snatch a table in the back right corner which Stiles had found was the perfect distance away from the couches to cut off most of the chatter that it’s inhabitants emitted. 

However today was not one those days and Stiles found himself on the only empty table which unfortunately happened to be nearest the seating for group parties.  

As the teenage boys sat down, and started to argue loudly about which new console they should all get, Stiles tried to drown them out by focusing all his attention on designing the theme he’d promised he’d make for Danny’s photography blog. Which, he’ll admit, was turning out to be much more taxing favour than he had originally hoped.  

An hour passed before the door opened again but this time Stiles was so engrossed in his task that it would’ve taken a much bigger distraction to divert his attention than teenage boys. 

As it turned out that distraction came in the form of a 6ft tall, chiseled adonis, (who was definitely not a teenage boy) and who had just placed his Americano coffee and a [large leather bound sketchbook](http://www.ebay.com/itm/Lion-Sculpture-Large-Size-Brown-Leather-Bound-Journal-Notebook-Diary-Sketchbook-/160808954513?pt=UK_Stationery&hash=item2570f5ea91%20) on Stiles’ table. 

“Is this seat free?” the man enquired when Stiles looked up at him with a dazed expression. 

“Yeah...” he replied, trailing off after noticing just how large the stranger’s arms were and Stiles was sure that if he folded his arms his biceps would rip the fabric clean off the grey v-neck shirt he was wearing.

 Realising he was openly ogling the man, Stiles quickly averted his gaze back his laptop, pointedly not looking anywhere in the other’s direction. 

“Yeah sure man, feel free.” he replied again, hand motioning towards the empty space, whilst simultaneously trying to shrink behind his laptop in an attempt to stop the man from seeing the rapidly increasing flush across his cheeks. 

He then heard the scrape of of a chair on the wooden floor and felt pressure of the table as the man sat down and Stiles could just about see him open his sketchbook to a new page over the top of his mac. 

Sensing that he wanted to be left alone, - and that he had only chosen to sit there because it was the last seat and not by choice - Stiles once again found himself throwing his mind completely back into his work, effectively cutting off the increasingly loud teenagers and also suppressing his desire to try and get some attention from the sculpted god of a man opposite him. 

Time passed and at 3pm Stiles decided to call it a day and head home.

He unplugged his charger from the wall and placed it and his laptop in his backpack before pushing his chair out and standing up. 

Even though the two hadn’t spoken since their initial introduction Stiles still felt compelled to at least say goodbye to the man whose company he had been in for the past hour. 

“Umm... well i’m uh, i’m gonna call it a day.” Stiles says with his back towards the stranger as he pulls on his bag and turns around. 

He freezes though when his eyes meet the intense gaze of two piercing eyes and Stiles’ mind goes blank. 

The man grunts in response and gives a short nod all the while keeping his eyes on their target. 

“I’m Stiles by the way.” He blurts out and before he can register what he’s doing, he’s taking a step forward and thrusting his hand out for the stranger to (hopefully) shake. 

The man’s lips twitch at the corner slightly and he shuts his sketchbook before reaching out to grasp Stiles’ hand. 

“Derek.” he replies.  

Stiles leaves the coffee shop with a smile and he’s not at all surprised that he finds himself moaning out Derek’s name when he’s in the shower later that night.

 

 

The following thursday Stiles arrives at the coffee shop just after 1pm, an hour later than usual - which he will forever blame on Scott for keeping him up so late the previous night to have a zombie game marathon. 

A couple of weeks ago it wouldn’t have mattered what time Stiles managed to get there but now he found himself stood with his extra large white chocolate mocha (with whipped cream obviously, _why would anyone not have whipped cream?_ ) searching through the room for a place to sit. 

As was steadily becoming the norm, the couches were full of teens instagramming their beverages and his usual spots had already been taken up by the usual readers and writers. 

He was just about to ask the barista if she could put his drink in a disposable cup for him to take out when he heard a familiar voice. 

“Stiles?” 

Stiles whipped around to face the back of the café and smiled when he saw the man who had been the focus of his (very explicit) dreams for the past week. 

Derek had somehow managed to occupy one of the tables in a small alcove which told Stiles he had already been here a while because that table was definitely never empty long. 

With a new spring in his step Stiles made his way over to the other man.

“Derek, boy am I glad to see you! I thought for a moment there I was going to have to go home and clean up the mess me and my best friend made last night and to be honest I was hoping I could put that off for a couple more hours, or forever really.” He took a breath and placed his drink on the table before using one hand to pull out a chair. 

Just as he was about to sit down however, he saw Derek’s hand shoot out across the table as if to stop him from doing so. 

“Actually someone was sitting there already, sorry.” Derek confessed with a blank expression. 

With a start Stiles let go of the chair as if it had burned him and reached out to grab his mocha at a speed that almost knocked it over onto the other man. 

“Oh my god, sorry! I just thought... well I thought because you said my name and there was an empty seat, well what looked like an empty seat, that you were offering it to me. Seriously, Scott’s always getting at me for jumping to conclusions and-... and.” Stiles broke off as he saw a glint in Derek’s eye and a twitch at the corner of his mouth as he so obviously tried to stifle a laugh. 

“Oh you fucker! And here I thought this could have been the start of a beautiful friendship. Tell you what _Derek_ , i’m going to sit down right here,” He grabbed hold of the chair again with one hand and sat down with such ferocity that the chair very nearly toppled backwards and he spilt a couple drops of his drink on his jeans. “And if you were telling the truth about someone sitting here you’re going to have to explain to them why they now have no seat.” 

Derek was full out laughing now and Stiles heart skipped a beat as he took in the carefree expression on his face.

Gods like Derek don’t associate with people like Stiles, _especially with people like Stiles,_ and yet here he found himself, sat opposite the most gorgeous man he had ever met who was giving him attention and looking at him as if he was the only person that mattered.

Ok, he’ll admit that that last point may have just been wishful thinking but hey, _a man can dream right?_

They sat in comfortable silence whilst Stiles set up his laptop and Derek finished off adding color to a sketch of [two wolves embracing](http://wolvesbystrangers.com/wp-content/uploads/2011/09/i_love_you__8d_by_amurowolf-d3alnmb.jpg).

“Wow dude!” Stiles exclaimed, pulling down the top of his laptop with both hands so that he could get a better look at the work. “That’s amazing, how long did it take?” 

Derek continued to shade his piece but flushed slightly before answering. “Not long, it’s only supposed to be a practice doodle.” 

Stiles laughed in disbelief. “Remind me to never show you any of my doodles then jeez... no but seriously that’s some real talent you’ve got there, is it a job or a hobby?” 

“Both really, i’m an illustrator for my sister. She writes a lot of children’s books.” 

Stiles sighed, _this guy cannot be real_ he thought to himself. 

Derek let out a short bark of a laugh and Stiles sighed a second time. 

“I just said that out loud didn’t I?” 

“A little bit yeah.” 

They stared at each other for a moment before getting back to their respective tasks. 

Around half an hour had passed before Derek closed his sketchbook and stood, picking up his mug before looking at Stiles’ matching empty one.

“I’m gonna get a refill. You want one?” 

Stiles nodded before reaching into his bag for his wallet. 

“No, no its on me don’t worry. What did you have anyway? It looked like a diabetics worst nightmare.”

Stiles laughed, gave Derek his order and smiled to himself as he admired the width of the man’s shoulders as he walked away. 

He was just about to look back to his computer screen to get back to finishing designing business cards for Lydia’s new floral shop when he noticed the leather sketchbook that Derek had left behind. 

It was large, around a3 size, had a latch to open and was covered from back to front in various layers and different colors of leather.

However the thing that really caught Stiles’ eye was the [metal wolf sculpture](http://image.made-in-china.com/2f0j00DeFENgJdLfbu/Bronze-Wolf-Sculpture-XN-0902-.jpg) attached to the front. Now, Stiles was good at making connections - his dad was the Sheriff so naturally he’d picked up a few skills -, and he was certain he’d seen that wolf before, so it didn’t take long for him to connect the dots. 

He practiced in his head how he was going to bring the topic up and waited until Derek was back and had placed the two mugs back on the table before throwing all ideas of a plan out the window and blurted “DEREK **HALE**.” 

Derek recoiled slightly and his eyes widened. “Excuse me?” 

“You’re Derek Hale aren’t you? You said your sister was a children’s writer, you mean Laura Hale don’t you, author of ‘The Girl and Her Wolf’ series right?!” 

Derek seemed to relax and sat down again. 

“Yeah that’s her, i’m guessing you’re a fan then.” 

“A fan?! My baby cousin and I are probably her biggest fans. I’ve been reading her that series for nearly 5 years now. She even spent a whole year of her life trying to convince her dad to buy a [Utonagan](http://www.flickr.com/photos/dejavu66/4226988364/) so that she could have a ‘wolf’ of her own.” 

Derek laughed. “Did she manage it?” 

Stiles gave a sly smirk. “Dude trust me. We’re Stilinski's, we always manage to get our own way in the end.” 

“I really don’t doubt that.” Derek replied with a smile.

Stiles felt his cheeks getting hot because _seriously were they flirting now?!_

Derek opened up his sketchbook again and seemed to look for a certain page while trying to also keep it out of public, or rather Stiles’, view. 

Stiles took that as a signal for the end of that particular conversation, said thank you for the drink, and turned his attention back to his laptop.

 

By 4pm Stiles and Derek had enjoyed various conversations with each other, mainly about what the other was working on. 

\---- 

“ _Oh i’m just helping a friend get her business started, mostly the marketing and publicity side.”_  

_“Is that what you do then, marketing?”_

_“Sort of, I mean at the moment i’m just a cashier at a book store but that’s temporary. I don’t really know what I want to do with myself yet so for the moment i’m just freelancing.”_

_\----_

_“So can you give me any inside information about what the next book will be?”  
_

_“Nope.”_  

_“Come onnnnn~! Give me something. What about... ok yeah, what are you gonna draw for the next cover at least?”_

_“You sure you want to know?”_

_“Duh!”_

_“Ok, it’s going to be a girl... and a wolf.”_

_“I hate you.”_

_“No you don’t.”_

_\----_  

Stiles saw Derek packing up over the top of his laptop and he pushed the lid near shut so he could have a clear view. 

“You going?” He asked. 

“Yeah, I promised Laura i’d make her dinner from scratch today and if I want any chance of it being ready by the time she gets home I better start now.” he replied.  

Stiles noticed however that Derek still covered the page he had been sketching on and only removed his arm from it once the book had firmly closed. 

“What are you drawing that’s so secretive you have to hide it ey?” He enquired. 

Derek didn’t meet Stiles’ eyes and kept his head down before replying. “I wasn’t aware I _was_ hiding it...” 

“Liar! Is it something for Laura? Come on man, I promise to not leak it! You can trust me on that.” 

Derek smiled and placed the sketchbook in a soft leather briefcase. “Tell you what Stiles, let it go for now and I promise you’ll be the first person to see it once it’s finished.” 

Stiles pouted but accepted defeat and nodded. “Ok fine. I’ll keep you to that you know.” 

“I don’t doubt you Stilinski.” Derek replied, winking. 

Stiles knows he couldn’t have controlled how wide he smiled if he’d tried because something about Derek remembering his last name made him numb. “Same time next week then?” He asked, hoping that the other man would agree. 

Derek’s smile seemed to brighten before he held his hand out for Stiles to shake in a reversal from the first time they met. Stiles gripped it and prayed to all gods that his hands weren’t sweaty. 

“Definitely. I’ve got a promise to keep now.” 

Stiles went home that night feeling ecstatic and he knows deep down that the cushion he got to the face after talking to Scott about Derek for five hours in a row is completely and utterly justified.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and as I said before any constructive criticism is greatly appreciated by this amateur writer.


End file.
